


从良 07

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 07

7-1

周深坐在洗手台上，屁股下面垫着块软毛巾，他一脚垂着一脚踩着阿云嘎的肩膀，两腿大开把密处暴露给阿云嘎。

阿云嘎把花洒扯过来给周深洗屁股，男人要对自己做过的事情负责，自己射进去的就要自己抠出来。阿云嘎的指甲修得圆，在周深穴口已经收缩的褶皱上抹开，缓缓的往里探着搅弄，温水和肉指一起深入蜜穴，周深舒服得直哼哼，他阖着眼把脑袋枕在被蒸汽攀满的砖壁上，有些昏昏欲睡的样子。

阿云嘎轻声问他

“今天怎么了。”

周深没说话，仍闭着眼哼歌，像是沉浸在仙境的梦里。

阿云嘎显然不喜欢这种摆在明面上的忽视，他把指头又探进了些，摸到了周深的开关并狠狠的摁下去。

意料之内的听见周深的低喘，一道凌厉的腿风随之而来，阿云嘎机敏的扔开花洒，顺势接住周深鞭来的快刃。周深知道他的脚力拗不过阿云嘎的腕子，转而把踩在他肩膀上的那只脚蹬在他脸上，恶狠狠的说

“老实点儿。”却是泛着奶气的少年音。

阿云嘎一手在周深穴里，一手擒着他的脚腕，现下只能用舌搔着周深的脚心，待到那人自己受不住了，穴口把他的指头咬的更紧，才听见一声冷哼，周深把脚老实的放回阿云嘎肩上，另一条小腿也主动卸了力，从阿云嘎的腕子里滑出来。

“什么时候让我见见你那个老朋友？”周深低着嗓子问他，听不出来情绪

“晰哥？见他干嘛？”阿云嘎不明所以

“他叫的太骚，想见见。”周深的语气极坦诚。

阿云嘎只搪了一句再说吧，便不再言语。他是不想让周深接触王晰的，一是周深顶着的名头太厚，揭了底谁都不好相与，二是他就是不想，阿云嘎几乎认定只要这俩人攀上了关系，一定会有一段不清不楚的情事，他想起了王晰的脸，又看了看周深的眼睛，心里面把头摇的和拨浪鼓一样。

周深看阿云嘎的态度，也决定不把他已经见过王晰的事儿告诉他。

阿云嘎给周深吹干了头发，又烫了杯奶，舔过了周深嘴角的白沫子，一切收拾妥当之后才关上灯熨贴的躺好，周深用背枕着阿云嘎的胸膛，这两个人是第一次各怀秘密相拥而眠。

 

这几天王晰手头攒了事，白天不怎么着家，晚上也是很晚才回来。

阿云嘎借此机会把自己的指纹录到了王晰家的锁里，王晰架不住他磨叽只好随他。于是阿云嘎像上班打卡一样，勤勉不辍得穿过四九城早八晚十的人潮，因为他好奇郑云龙没有“工作”的一天是怎么样过的。

当他知道之后心情有些细微的复杂，他不禁感慨王晰是经历过什么，才会给郑云龙驯养成这样。

郑云龙手上脚上的伤好得很快，快到阿云嘎以为王晰给郑云龙打了过量激素。

 

王晰的主卧常年拉着窗帘，深灰色把日光蒙的死死的，上午十点的屋子看起来仍是深夜。阿云嘎到的时候郑云龙总是在睡着，他就宽了外衣和郑云龙躺到一处去。

在睡梦中的郑云龙会下意识的拥抱他，然后总会有一瞬间的僵滞，郑云龙触到阿云嘎的一瞬间就知道这不是王晰，那既然不是王晰，就是客人了。

郑云龙心中只有两个人，王晰，和客人。

于是他会在阿云嘎的脸上落下有序的亲吻，哪怕是在他半醉半醒的睡梦里，也可以极快速得撩起人的情欲。他每一个动作似乎都无比用心，充沛着渴望的春潮，他的口腔是那么的湿热，可以把肉茎包裹在香软的天堂里。

郑云龙渐渐的被肏醒了，干开了，就会骑在阿云嘎身上浪叫，他的嗓子里还有没化开的晨气，他叫的很有技巧，总是往人心尖尖上挠，他的前音很长，很高，尾声却狠狠的坠下来，像是被体内的肉茎顶到了尽头，只能无力的哽咽。

他会把十指铺在阿云嘎的胸腹上，用指腹扒着阿云嘎的肋骨与肌肉，好像阿云嘎是他飘零的身体唯一的依靠，他们身下连接的地方翻涌着浪，咸湿的海水拍在沙滩上泛起白色的沫。郑云龙表现出的样子是脆弱又固执，只叫人想往狠了顶他，可顶的再狠他也只会浪荡的呻吟，他不会说一些艳词，就像那天在电话里，在王晰身下的那些，阿云嘎从未在郑云龙口中听过。

郑云龙总是骑在阿云嘎身上，多数时会半眯着眼，用牙尖扯着软唇，他不祈求饱满的爱欲，甚至眼底还会刻意得描上些冷漠，但他会用他的蜜穴一下一下的夹着肉茎，勾起人本有的征服欲，一重叠着一重得往腰上加力，让人迷失在茫然的情爱里。

在床上的郑云龙，孟浪却不媚俗，可以满足所有男人的尊严与欲望。

男人都喜欢有贞操的婊子，看起来是高岭之花，打开腿的时候就熟得不行。

 

阿云嘎觉得自己是精虫上脑的变态，只要郑云龙的手摸上了他，他就忍不住把他拉过来亲吻，然后再献出自己有数的精液。

不过在王晰家待了两个白天，阿云嘎眼下已是熬不住的乌青，王晰就用满眼狐狸的精光嘲笑他，假模假式语重心长的说

“注意节制啊嘎子。”

气的阿云嘎直发昏。

 

而郑云龙对生活中突然多出一个人是有些茫然的，手足无措的。阿云嘎来之后，郑云龙身上总烙着炽热的眼光，像骄阳一样烫着他，仿佛要把他的皮肤烧出几个洞来，他有些害怕这样的陌生，却又想凑近了去探究一番，像捂着眼看恐怖片的孩子，害怕极了又好奇极了。

阿云嘎和王晰太不一样了，很明显的一点就是，阿云嘎做爱的时候哪里都热，从脸烫到脚趾，不像王晰，肏他的时候只有鸡巴有温度。

他有些焦虑，所以只能用无节制的做爱来缓解。

 

起先郑云龙只把阿云嘎当作大型工具，毕竟对着假阳具操练远没有真东西来的实用。

平日换做是王晰，只会憩在沙发里，垂着他一双狭长的眼睛冷着脸看郑云龙的动作，任他摸着自己的肉茎摆弄，甚至还会用没有感情的声音评价一番。

而阿云嘎却会不停得在他身上落下亲吻，无论郑云龙做什么，做的好不好，对不对，只要他在阿云嘎一个胳膊可以拉过来的范围里，就会被他搂在怀里猛亲，细碎的吻，温柔的吻，带着粘腻情爱的吻，那一切都是王晰没给过的。

郑云龙被阿云嘎弄得浑浑噩噩，每天只等着睡前王晰的那一点冷眼，好让他白天翻涌的心平静下来。

 

阿云嘎对郑云龙不一样的想法，萌生在他可以克制的欲望上。

当时他身处王晰的收藏室，仿佛站在一个巨大的性爱工具箱里，琳琅满目的玩具，软的硬的，奇形怪状的，没有一个他见过。

那天郑云龙和往常一样挑选着他的’课程’，阿云嘎知道，那一屋子玩具郑云龙每天至少要尝一个的，这是王晰给他布置的’作业’，当他选了个软皮鞭攥在手里，举到阿云嘎面前的时候。

阿云嘎一瞬间就硬了，经脉里的火气翻涌着呼啸着往下体汇聚。

无人可以克制自己的手，谁不想用鞭子驱赶这样的小羊呢。

要知道，每挥一鞭子就可以看见他更加湿漉的眼，不但泛着疼痛的泪，还闪着情欲的光。他一面拒绝又一面欢迎着，彼时无论谁的手都会像被巫女的咒语绞住，一下一下的在他白洁柔软的身子上落下令人血脉喷张的红色印迹。他会因为痛感而高潮，他的白浊随意的射在小腹上，射在地毯上，然后他会自己掰开自己的大腿，把蜜穴捧出来，呜咽呜咽得哀求着，他什么都不要，只想要一份被填满的快感。

只要在鞭笞之后把腰挺进来，就会收获一个美到破碎的郑云龙，哪怕是他碎成一片一片的，不用拼凑，也是满地令人心驰神往的月光。

虽然阿云嘎三十岁了，睡过许许多多的俊男靓女，且有极强的克制力，但他还是接过了那根软皮鞭。

没人可以抗拒。

郑云龙就跪在他脚边，赤裸着身子把手背在腰后，下颚到脖颈抬出好看的曲线，一潭碧波自下而上的涌进阿云嘎的眼睛，他的唇微微张着，露出一点点粉舌。

阿云嘎把被软皮包着的手柄抵在郑云龙的喉上，缓缓挑着他的下巴，用自己落下的阴影罩着郑云龙郑云龙舒展的眉目，他看见郑云龙眼里刻意带了些挑衅的味道。

阿云嘎知道郑云龙是故意的，他渴求带着欲望的痛感，阿云嘎并不想满足他扭曲的心思，但是他的手已经不自觉的把软鞭挥下，像曾经鞭打过的羊群。

他的手法一点都不温柔，甚至还带着一些骨子里的暴虐，郑云龙身上很快就出现了骇人的红痕，边缘泛出难看的青黄。可他却是不怕疼一般，虽然在呜咽呜咽的哭，但仍把身子打开想要更多的垂爱。他的穴口已经涨满了淫靡的汁水，等待着暴君丰厚的惩罚。

但是阿云嘎在最后一刻停住了，他并不是怕自己成为第一头被耕不坏的地累死的牛，他只是突然想抱他，想把碎了满地的月光拼凑起来，于是他把郑云龙捞在怀里，摁着他的后脑，亲吻着他的发梢，扔开方才那一身被激出来的暴虐，献上的轻柔如同春日的风。

 

春天，是唯一存在郑云龙记忆里的季节。

王晰是在春天的时候捡到了他，他们的第一次也是发生在春天里。

当时他只是听话的打开腿，打开自己身体，因为王晰给他带着热气的饭，给他可以遮风挡雨的地方，所以王晰让他做什么他都会听话。可是他好疼，是那种撕裂的疼，比被五个高个子的人打还要疼，他无法克制的挣扎，所以王晰就把他捆在床上，四肢都套上了栓牲畜的环，然后再大力的肏干他。之后他被教养得好了，就再也不用被绑在床上，他已经学会了怎么摇着屁股去求去王晰的肉茎，郑云龙把这当作一种奖赏，一种带着痛感的鼓励。

再之后关于春天的记忆，就是王晰抽烟的时候，会在夜里把客厅的窗户悄悄打开一个缝隙，春天的风带着嫩芽与桃花的味道偷偷溜进来，郑云龙似乎有感应的从被窝里钻出，赤着身子去抱王晰，但他其实是为了去拥抱那风，拥抱那不常见的鲜活。

而现在，当阿云嘎在他身边时，他再也不用去在缝隙中吮吸生命的味道了。

 

郑云龙不知道自己为什么会哭，但他就是哭了。

没有刻意的情欲，没有刻意的哀求，他眼角的泪锁不住得滴在阿云嘎肩膀。他也不知道心里在想些什么，或许是什么都没想。只觉得阿云嘎把他抱得好紧，要把他胸膛里的气都挤出去，他快要窒息了，不过可以在这样的春天里死去，又有什么不好的呢。

可那一瞬间郑云龙想起了王晰。

他的泪霎时就凝住了，他死了，那王晰怎么办，会不会孤零零的一个人，或者会不会再有一个新的’郑云龙’。

 

 

 

7-2

 

王晰和周深的情事发展的顺理成章。

洋牡丹送了一捧又一捧，终于在一个月色正好的晚上，周深进了王晰的家门。

是王晰另外一个家，装潢格调无一不凡，就是没有人气儿，周深推门的一瞬间就知道这不是王晰常住的地方，但他也没表露出来，只是缩在王晰身侧揪他的袖子，颤抖着说

“晰哥家好大呀…… ”还带着无限憧憬和向往。

王晰宠溺的揉了一把周深的发，俯下身去亲自为他换上软拖鞋，指尖不清不楚得划过他的脚趾，带着不能言说的暧昧。

“深深喜欢可以住过来。”王晰用他大提琴一样的音质勾引着

周深慌张的摇头，眼下马上就要挤出泪，绞着手指头说

“那怎么行…… ”话里全是动摇的犹疑。

“只要深深喜欢。”王晰为他一锤定音，便不再纠结这个，又说

“累了吧，去洗个澡吧。”

 

他们的暧昧气氛已经在之前那些晚上渲染够了，今晚只要放纵的饱餐就好。

王晰把被白浴巾裹着的周深抱到铺满洋牡丹花瓣的床上，他可以看到周深的睫因为紧张而颤抖，还有颊上一层叠着一层的粉，灼人指尖。

周深偏着头闪躲王晰的眼光，腮里气鼓鼓的，像极了盛夏的桃子。

王晰忍不住戳了戳他的颊，又情不自禁得用唇吻着，用舌尖把那些空气一寸寸得出去，换成了自己唾液与气息。王晰知道他是在气自己误入了圈套，便在他嘴中说着粘人的情话，两条舌头因为低沉的嗓音而一齐颤抖，王晰说

“我喜欢你。”

“喜欢深深。”

“见到深深的第一面，就想把你抱在怀里。”

呸，那天晚上你肏的可是别人。周深在心里这样想的，但他还是主动勾起了舌，青涩的回应王晰的吻，似是原谅了狐狸的圈套。

王晰压着周深开始辗转的吻，每一下都是软唇带着热浪，周深的黑框眼镜在洗澡的时候摘下，一双澄澈的眼被王晰的唇轻轻的熨过，他用灵巧的舌把挂在睫毛上委屈的泪水卷进自己的口腔，他带着咸湿继续温柔的开拓。

周深叫他吻得酥了，光洁的胳膊从浴巾里挣脱出来，想下意识环住王晰的颈，却又犹豫的放下，只在身侧微微的蜷着。这样的小动作被王晰捕捉到，他在接吻中的嘴角疯狂上扬，把嗓音遗落在周深耳根，问他

“害怕吗？”

周深迟疑的点头，又立马疯狂的摇头，把泪水甩出来几滴落在了王晰的脸上。

王晰只觉得身下的人妙得不行，他顺着周深露出来的肩头把他缓缓的剥出来，年轻的身体缓缓在他眼前的月光下展现出全貌，王晰忍不住拉开些距离去欣赏。

那囚着情欲的锁骨似乎只要啃咬一口，就会激起春的潮水，随之淹没胸前泛着粉的乳粒，那两颗果实硬挺而浅淡，是没被人摘过的样子，此刻因暴露在陌生的空气中而打着抖。

王晰用两只手可以把周深的腰掐个圆满，流畅的线条随着浅浅的腹肌没入耻毛，周深身上很白，相比之下他私密的地方就极惹眼，粉色的肉茎是成年人大小，已经挺立起来吐着晶莹的黏。周深知道王晰在看他，他便把脚趾蜷起了一个好看的弧度，把床单抓出些褶皱，两个膝盖不自觉内扣，似是在竭力的遮掩着什么，却又什么都遮不住。

王晰爱上了这样的稚嫩，他俯下身去啃咬周深的锁骨，要把情欲的初潮释放。

——周深的手机响了。

不过并没有人理会，王晰头也不抬的在这片爱不释手的甜美上辗转吮吸。

——周深的手机又响了。

周深红着脸轻轻推开伏在他身上的人，赤着脚光着屁股到客厅去摸他的手机，王晰沉着眼睛跟在他身后，一边走一边把上衣脱了甩在地上。他从身后抱住周深，冰凉的皮带扣贴上周深的腰眼，他能感受到怀里的人一个激灵。

王晰的眼不在意的滑过周深手机上的名字

——浅浅

王晰看周深把电话摁断，用指尖去拨弄他的乳粒，并把亲吻吮吸在他肩头，他问他

“女朋友？”

周深只是摇摇头不说话，于是他便得到了更重的吻和揉捏，他能感受到王晰用拇指托着他的奶头，食指再一下一下的碾，每一次都比之前要使一些力，他脚软，嘤咛的靠进王晰怀里，故意把自己的声音捏碎，极小声的说

“是……男……男朋友……”说罢便像等着惩罚一样闭上了眼。

王晰的眼一瞬间掠过冷意，不过他只是替没有尝到第一口鲜美而扼腕，他沉声问周深

“做过吗？”并不等回话，王晰直接把周深压在沙发背上，他的指尖不再温柔，而是粗鲁的挤进周深的腿间摸上了那处私密的褶皱，穴口闭的紧紧的，是没被开发过的触感。

“没有……”周深清亮的少年声被挤开了瑟缩，他的心已经开始躁动，他才不要王晰那副虚伪的面皮，又油腻又无力，他要的是那天在电话那头冷哼着做爱的人。

“真的没有……”他的哭腔已经上了膛，准备往王晰心口上瞄。

“晰哥……”他开枪了。

十环

“为什么？”王晰的声音带着不容置疑的威慑，炸在周深耳边，是催情的药

“他……他不行……”周深的话里有些羞于启齿的，又有些不甘心的意味，他很想回过头去看王晰的眼，可惜他还要再忍忍，再忍忍王晰就会把他翻过去了。

果然，在这句话结束之后，王晰把他捧起来摔在沙发里，周深早早准备好了一脸泪痕，他把自己的指头咬在牙间，艰难的抽泣着。

于是这样一张脸闯进了王晰的眼晴，带着与愧疚相矛盾的渴望，是怀春又不敢诉说的少年，他抽噎着好像快被海水没了顶，在生命的边缘胡乱抓着，此时顾不上什么矜持，一双纤细的胳膊搂着王晰，主动送上甜蜜的唇，把泪光蹭了王晰一脸，他从嗓子眼里溢出的喘，听起来像是在嘤嘤求爱。

“晰哥……拿走我的第一次吧……”

“求你了……”

 

周深手机再响起来的时候，他已经被王晰用手指插射了一次，现换做王晰的肉茎磨在了穴口，周深要去摁掉铃声，却被王晰低沉的声音阻止了，他只说一个字

“接。”是命令，是让周深不敢回绝的命令。

周深爱惨了这种刺激，他浑身都在克制不住的打抖，他紧紧捏住手机，卑微的祈求盛了满眼，他哭着摇头说不要，然而王晰没说话，只是扶着自己的肉茎，缓缓挤进去一寸。

周深接起了电话

“我晚上不回去了…… 啊……”

“没……啊嗯……”

“啊……我在跑步……”

“挂了……”

他的话都被顶碎了。

 

 


End file.
